


Unter Verdacht

by TSihek



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne gerät unter Verdacht und Alberich spielt auch noch eine Rolle, die nicht zu übersehen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silke wanderte durch die Räume der Akademie und hielt sich an ihrem Champagnerglas fest. 

Überall standen Grüppchen aus Wissenschaftlern, Gremiumsmitgliedern und deren Begleiterinnen und sonstigen illustren Persönlichkeiten der Münsteraner Gesellschaft herum und plauderten mehr oder weniger angeregt. Sie hatte sich der einen oder anderen Gruppe zugesellt und sich an den Gesprächen beteiligt, doch im Großen und Ganzen langweilte sie sich und fragte sich zum x-ten Male, warum Boerne sie überhaupt überredet hatte mitzukommen. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn auf einen der Wissenschaftskongresse begleitet hatte, doch stets als seine Assistentin und als solche war klar, dass sie auf den Partys am späten Abend normalerweise nicht auftauchte. Heute hatte er jedoch darauf bestanden, sie als seine Kollegin mitzunehmen und so war sie nicht nur bei den Vorträgen an seiner Seite gesessen, sondern hatte eben nun auch jetzt die Freude, hier sein zu dürfen. 

Zuerst hatte sie sich darüber gefreut. Ihre Zusammenarbeit im Institut war immer besser geworden und manchmal dachte sie, sie wären inzwischen fast so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Jetzt aber war er verschwunden und sie lief allein durch die Räume. 

Sie unterdrückte ein unwilliges Schnauben. Dies war definitiv das letzte Mal, dass sie sich dazu von ihm überreden lassen würde. Wo steckte er überhaupt?

Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte ihn schließlich auf der Balustrade der großen Aula, halb hinter einigen Säulen verborgen, von wo aus er das Treiben unter sich beobachtete. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er sich verstecken. 

Das wiederum passte so gar nicht zu ihrem Chef. 

Sie sah sich genauer im Raum um, ob sie jemanden entdecken konnte, der einen Zwist mit dem Professor hatte und dem er aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Bei seiner großen Klappe war das durchaus drin, entschied sie. Aber nein, es fiel ihr niemand auf. 

Aber etwas anderes fiel ihr auf: es waren mehr und mehr Hostessen zugegen. Zwar alle im der Veranstaltung angemessenen Abendkleid, aber dennoch deutlich als das was sie waren erkennbar: extra für die Herren herbestellte Gespielinnen.

Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich in diese Kreise gehörte, so wusste sie doch, dass die eine oder andere spezielle Vergnügung zu diesen Abenden gehörte. Und wie es aussah, würden sich die Räume bald leeren. Die ersten Pärchen verschwanden bereits, wie sie eher nebenbei bemerkte. 

Sie schaute wieder zu Boerne hinauf, der inzwischen mit einer der Hostessen in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Das hieß, er redete, sie hörte – mehr oder weniger interessiert – zu. Plötzlich schien sie genug zu haben und trat dicht an ihn heran. Er verstummte irritiert und wich sogar etwas zurück. Dann aber schien sie noch deutlicher auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen und Boerne nickte einmal knapp, als sie ihn etwas fragte und verschwand mit ihr in Richtung einiger Gästezimmer. Nun, er war auch nur ein Mann und da er nicht in einer festen Beziehung lebte sah sie keinen Grund ihm sein Vergnügen nicht zu gönnen. 

Warum war sie dann enttäuscht?

Silke wandte sich ab und setzte ihre Wanderung fort. Die Räume hatten sich mittlerweile merklich geleert. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie sich ein Taxi rufen lassen sollte, als eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. 

„Guten Abend, Frau Haller.“

Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihr Gegenüber. „Dr. Merdans“, begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls. Er war einer der Preisträger heute Abend gewesen. Allerdings hatte ihm Boerne – wieder einmal – den besser dotieren Preis weggeschnappt. Nun, sie fand es stand Boerne auch zu. Er war einfach der Bessere. Sie mochte Merdans nicht besonders. Er war rechthaberisch, noch überheblicher als Boerne, wobei er nicht viel hatte, womit er angeben konnte und er hatte eine unangenehm zynische Art.

„Möchten Sie mich nicht ein wenig in den Garten begleiten? Es ist Vollmond und in solchen Nächten hat der Garten eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung.“ Er reichte ihr zuvorkommend den Arm und sie hakte sich ein, weil ihr auf die Schnelle keine Ausrede einfiel. 

~~

Silke atmete tief durch und klatschte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Merdans ging der Ruf eines Weiberhelden voraus und sie musste heute leider feststellen, dass er seinem Ruf mehr als gerecht wurde. 

Der Weg zum Garten und die erste halbe Stunde dort waren noch recht angenehm gewesen.   
Vor allem genoss sie die zwar kühle aber frische Nachtluft, nach den stickigen parfüm- und rasierwassergetränkten Räumen.   
Der Garten der Akademie war fantasievoll mit diversen Skulpturen und verschlungenen Wegen angelegt worden. Es gab auch einige verschwiegen erscheinende Nischen, die meisten davon waren allerdings besetzt. Nun, sie unterhielten sich und brauchten die Nischen nicht. 

Der erste Dämpfer kam, als er beharrlich versuchte sie dazu zu überreden, in sein Institut zu wechseln. Er war Mikrobiologe und sie fragte sich, was sie dort tun sollte. Ihre Leidenschaft galt der Forensik und in Boerne hatte sie den perfekten Chef. Sie brauchte und wollte keinen anderen. 

Sie schnaubte laut, als eines seiner Argumente, mit dem er sie überzeugen wollte, in den Sinn kam: er war für einen Mann eher klein, wenn auch nicht kleinwüchsig wie sie und er meinte, sie würden doch das perfekte Paar sein. Nun ja. 

Als sie dann in einen weniger belebten Teil des Gartens gelangten, versuchte er doch tatsächlich, noch ganz andere Taktiken anzuwenden und am meisten missfiel ihr, das er dabei auch noch Boerne in den Dreck zu ziehen versuchte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie immer stiller und missmutiger wurde. 

Schließlich versuchte er sie zu küssen und brachte sie damit endgültig zum Explodieren.   
Sie riss sich los, verabreichte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und lief zum Haus zurück.   
Dort flüchtete sie auf die Toilette und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. 

Nun starrte sie in den Spiegel vor sich. Grüne Augen blitzten sie herausfordernd an. Das war aber auch alles, was an ihr sonst so unerschütterliches Ego erinnerte. Deshalb huschte sie auch in eine der leeren Kabinen, als sie Stimmen direkt vor der Tür hörte.   
Seufzend klappte sie den Deckel der Toilette herunter und setzte sich darauf. Dieser Merdans hatte sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie jetzt eigentlich ihre Ruhe wollte. 

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf und zwei Frauen kamen herein. Sie benutzen die Toilette und trafen sich dann wieder vor dem Handwaschbecken. 

„Sag mal, hast Du wirklich diesen schrägen Vogel abgeschleppt?“, wollte die eine wissen und Silke wusste sofort, dass sie zwei der Hostessen vor sich hatte. Diese hatten sich zwar in Gesellschaft der Herren gewählter ausgedrückt, aber hier waren sie unter sich. 

Die andere kicherte nur. „Das ist wirklich ein seltsamer Kauz, da sagst du was. Aber viel besser im Bett als Merdans mit seinem ewigem Gerammel. Schnell und gut, sage ich dir.“

„Echt? Erzähl mal genauer. Sah ja zuerst nicht so aus, als wäre er interessiert.“

„War n’hartes Stück Arbeit. Ich dachte zuerst, der will mich totquatschen. Hat irgendwas von Rechtsmedizin erzählt. Aber Merdans hat ja darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn abschleppe und in dieses Zimmer bringe. Du weißt ja, er schaut gerne zu also blieb mir keine andere Wahl. “ 

Silke hielt die Luft an. Ging es da etwa um ihren Chef? Konnte das sein?“  
Das Rauschen des Wasserhahns war zum Glück nicht so laut, dass es die nächsten Worte übertönen konnte. 

„Ich bin ihm dann irgendwann an die Wäsche gegangen, da war er ganz schnell ruhig und kam mit. Im Zimmer ging es dann ziemlich schnell. Der ist ja schon lange geschieden und hat wohl auch keine Freundin, so wie der ranging. Aber richtig gut. Er war seit langem der erste, der sich auch um mich gekümmert hat. Zudem ist er gepflegt und macht wohl ziemlich viel Sport, so trainiert wie der war. Gut ausgestattet ist er auch noch und…“ Sie machte eine dramatische Pause. „… keine Diskussion wegen dem Kondom. Auch da ist er angenehmer als Merdans. Der macht ja immer ein Riesentheater weil er ohne ran will.“

Die andere Frau lachte. „Du kommst ja richtig ins Schwärmen. Ist er noch oben? Vielleicht sollte ich auch mein Glück versuchen.“

„Vergiss es.“ Ein leises Klicken ertönte und Silke vermutete, dass nun der Lippenstift aufgefrischt wurde. „Er hat sich gleich wieder angezogen und ist gegangen. Aber ein komischer Kauz ist er… hat irgendwas von albern oder so gesagt, als er kam.“ 

Wieder das Klicken. Beide Frauen lachten, dann war Silke wieder allein. 

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte sich, sie hätte sich nie von Boerne überreden lassen mitzukommen. 

~~

Inzwischen hatte es zu nieseln begonnen und der Mond versteckte sich hinter dicken Wolken. Silke zog den Kragen ihres leichten Mantels etwas höher und schaute hoffnungsvoll in die Richtung, in der eigentlich das Taxi auftauchen müsste. Allerdings war sie nicht die einzige, die nach Hause wollte und so musste sie etwas länger warten, hatte man ihr gesagt, als sie vorhin eines bestellt hatte. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo Boerne war und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Nicht nach dem, was sie gehört hatte. 

Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Boerne viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legte und auch viel Sport machte. Reiten war nun mal anstrengend und Golf sorgte für Beweglichkeit. Zudem spielte er oft und gerne Klavier, was seinen Fingern die nötige Kraft und Beweglichkeit für die oft diffizile Arbeit in der Rechtsmedizin gab. Dass er attraktiv war, wollte sie gar nicht leugnen, doch alles andere, was sie heute unfreiwillig gehört hatte, hatte sie auf Gedanken gebracht, die sie lieber nicht haben wollte. Vor allem der letzte Satz der Frau ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. 

Boerne war und blieb ein einsamer Wolf. Da war kein Platz für eine Frau, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie nicht viel Platz brauchen würde. 

Silke fror langsam wirklich und schlang zitternd die Arme um sich. Hätte sie doch besser im Foyer warten sollen? Sollte sie hineingehen?   
Nein, entschied sie. Sie wollte Boerne nicht über den Weg laufen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er schon gegangen war.

Plötzlich hielt ein dunkler Wagen vor ihr und die Beifahrertür wurde von innen aufgestoßen.   
Boernes beugte sich herüber und schaute sie fragend an. 

„Alberich! Ich habe Sie schon gesucht. Sie warten doch wohl nicht auf ein Taxi, oder? Kommen Sie, steigen Sie ein. Ich habe Sie hergebracht, da fahre ich Sie auch wieder nach Hause“, entschied er und klopfte auffordernd auf den Beifahrersitz. 

Silke zögerte einen Moment. Dann gewann ihr Selbstbewusstsein die Oberhand und sie ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. „Wieder ein neuer Wagen?“, fragte sie, als sie sich anschnallte. 

Boerne nickte und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein. „Porsche 911, ich soll ihn für einen Freund testen, aber ich denke, ich werde mir auch so ein Modell zulegen“, plauderte er. 

Ein Fremder hätte nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm bemerkt, aber sie hörte den unsicheren Unterton.   
„Ist was, Chef?“, hakte sie deshalb nach. 

Boerne warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um das Lenkrad und sie betrachtete die feingliedrigen langen Finger. 

„Ich… heute Abend…“, er schluckte, räusperte sich. Eine Hand löste sich vom Lenkrad und begleitete seine nächsten Worte mit einer seiner raumgreifenden Gesten. „Ich habe Sie einfach stehen lassen und möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Sie haben jedes Recht auf mich sauer zu sein.“

Silke hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm, um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Professor Boerne. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Es geht mich nichts an, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit machen und ich habe auch keine Probleme mit dem, was heute Abend passiert ist.“

Sie schaute ihn ernst an und wieder schaute er aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hin. Dann schien er sich merklich zu entspannen. „Wohin sind Sie eigentlich so schnell verschwunden?“, wechselte er dann das Thema. 

Silke kannte das von ihm und lehnte sich wieder in den Sitz zurück. Nun, für sie war das vorherige Thema ja auch abgeschlossen.   
„Merdans versuchte mich abzuwerben und hat dabei aller Register gezogen.“

„Sie werden mir ja wohl nicht untreu werden?“, scherzte Boerne. „Was hat er Ihnen denn angeboten? Größenmäßig würden sie ja zu ihm passen, niveaumäßig wohl eher nicht.“ 

„Oh, unter anderem sein Händchen“, gab Silke kichernd zurück. „Allerdings hat er dann meine Hand in recht schallender Form zurückbekommen.“ 

Nun hatte sie Boernes volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie haben ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben?“ 

„Was dachten Sie denn? Nur weil ich klein bin, lasse ich mich nicht von jedem küssen!“, gab sie entrüstet zurück. 

Sie waren an ihrer Wohnung angekommen und Boerne parkte am Straßenrand. Er schwieg, aber die Stille schien auf etwas zu warten und Silke, die sich bereits abgeschnallt hatte, blieb verwundert sitzen.   
„Chef?“

Er schwieg noch einen Moment, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und erstaunt merkte sie, dass dies einer der wenigen Augenblicke war, in denen Boerne sich nicht hinter seiner Großspurigkeit versteckte. „Alberich… ich schätze Sie als Kollegin und Mitarbeiterin und ich schätze Sie als Person. Und ich hoffe, es gibt keine gravierenden Gründe, die Sie über einen Wechsel des Arbeitsplatzes nachdenken lassen. Sollte dem so sein, dann sprechen Sie bitte vorher mit mir, damit… ich meine… wenn Sie Gründe haben gehen zu wollen, dann können wir vielleicht trotzdem versuchen…“

Silke hatte Erbarmen mit ihm und griff beruhigend nach seiner Hand. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor. Was ich zu Herrn Thiel sagte, als er vor einigen Jahren neu zu uns kam, gilt immer noch: Sie sind der beste Chef der Welt und ich möchte keinen anderen. Und… Medans wäre der letzte, unter dem ich arbeiten würde.“

Wieder schwieg er, ergriff jedoch seinerseits ihre Hand und hob sie dann, offenbar aus einem Impuls heraus, an die Lippen.   
Sein Bart war überraschend weich, genauso wie seine Lippen, als er einen Handkuss auf ihren Handrücken drückte und sie dann losließ. 

„Schlafen Sie gut, Alberich. Und danke… für alles.“

Sie nickte benommen und stieg aus, kramte den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und hob dann grüßend die Hand, als Boerne langsam davonfuhr. In der Ferne schlug eine Turmuhr Mitternacht.

~~

„Chef? Da ist ein Umschlag ohne Absender und Briefmarke. Wollen Sie den selber aufmachen?“ Silke hielt ihm den unscheinbaren braunen Umschlag entgegen. Er war nicht schwer und es fühlte sich an, als wären nur ein oder zwei Blätter darin. Eine Blindbewerbung vielleicht?   
Das schien auch Boerne nach einem abwesenden Blick zu vermuten. Er winkte ab. „Machen Sie schon auf Alberich. Wenn es was Interessantes ist, können Sie es ja mit einem kleinen Umweg zur Kaffeemaschine zu mir bringen.“

Silke schnaubte nur, öffnete den Umschlag und holte einen mit Computer geschriebenen Brief heraus. Dabei fiel ein Foto auf den Boden.   
Sie begriff zunächst nicht, was sie da sah als sie es aufhob und schaute genauer hin. Als ihr dämmerte, was sie da in der Hand hielt streckte sie Foto und Brief Boerne entgegen – ohne Kaffee. 

„Das… sollten Sie sich besser selbst ansehen.“ 

Er warf ihr über den Rand der Brille hinweg einen Blick zu und griff dann mit einem genervten Seufzen den Brief. „Ich habe auch noch was anderes zu tun als…“ Er stockte und starrte, sichtlich erblasst, auf das Bild. 

Es zeigte ihn, eindeutig nackt und in noch eindeutigerer Position mit einer Frau. Es war jene Frau, die ihn gestern Abend praktisch in dieses Zimmer gezerrt hatte. Irritiert und für den Moment außer Fassung schaute er zu Silke. 

Sie fühlte sich genauso unglücklich, wie er aussah.   
Es war schon genug gewesen, ihn mit der Frau aufs Zimmer verschwinden zu sehen. Ihn dabei zu sehen, und wenn es nur auf dem Foto war, wollte sie definitiv nicht. Dennoch ging es ihr nicht aus dem Kopf… Boerne saß im Bett mit locker verschränkten Beinen. Die Frau hatte sich in seinem Schoß niedergelassen und beugt sich nach hinten, nur von Boernes Armen gehalten, der ihre Hüfte an sich zog und gleichzeitig mit den Lippen der Kurve ihrer Brust folgte.   
Wäre es nicht ihr Chef gewesen, hätte es durchaus ein erotischer Anblick sein können. So war es – ihr – einfach nur peinlich und so huschte sie auch sofort mit einem gemurmelten „Kaffee holen“ aus dem Raum. 

In der kleinen Teeküche atmete sie erst mal tief durch, bevor sie die Kaffeemaschine in Gang setzte. Es war noch früh am Morgen und sie waren als Erstes die Post durchgegangen. Obduktionen standen keine an, so dass sie sich beide auf einen ruhigen Arbeitstag mit Routineaufgaben gefreut hatten. 

Der Brief war eindeutig ein Erpresserbrief. Um was genau es ging, hatte sie in der Eile und Verwirrung nicht erfasst, aber was das Druckmittel war, war klar. Wobei sie eigentlich nicht verstand was daran so schlimm war, wenn ein alleinstehender Mann sich vergnügte. Sie zählte aber nicht. 

Für Boerne war es schlimm und das zählte. 

Als sie mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in sein Büro zurückkam, hatte er sich wieder gefasst und wirkte wie immer. Sie beschloss es dabei zu belassen. 

~~

Es war ihr exakt so lange gelungen, bis Thiel sie und Boerne zwei Stunden später zu einem Tatort rief. 

Zum zweiten Mal am Tag wurde Boerne weiß wie sein Hemd, als er den Toten sah. Sie wusste sofort warum. 

Merdans lag vor ihnen. Eindeutig zusammengeschlagen und hinterrücks erstochen lag er auf einem mit Blut getränkten Perserteppich vor seinem Schreibtisch. 

Boerne untersuchte ihn flüchtig, bestätigte knapp und präzise wie immer ihren ersten Eindruck. Plötzlich bückte sich Thiel und hob ein buntes Blatt vom Boden auf, das halb unter den Schreibtisch gerutscht war. 

Er war einen beiläufigen Blick darauf, schaute nochmal genauer hin und fixierte dann Boerne mit einem harten Blick. „Können Sie mir DAS erklären, Boerne?“

Er hielt das gleiche Foto in der Hand, das Boerne am Morgen zugeschickt bekommen hatte.

~~

Kommissar Bernhard Engel war kein geduldiger Mensch. Er war auch kein freundlicher Mensch und er war ganz gewiss kein Engel. 

Genau das bekam Boerne am eigenen Leib zu spüren. 

Kommissar Engel war aus der Nachbarstadt herbeordert worden, um den Fall zu übernehmen und er hatte sofort den Schuldigen ausgemacht: Karl Friedrich Boerne, der versnobte Rechtsmediziner. 

Thiel und Nadeshda mussten mit ihrem Team ebenso außen vor bleiben, wie Silke Haller und das Team der Rechtsmedizin.   
Was sich Thiel jedoch mit Frau Klemms Hilfe erkämpft hatte war, dass er bei dem Verhör dabei bleiben durfte. 

Nach einer kurzen Recherche mit seinem Team, hatte Kommissar Engel das münsteraner Team in Thiels Büro zusammengetrommelt und präsentierte den reichlich verschnupften Kollegen nun seine Theorien: „Sehen Sie, Kollegen, so macht man das. Es ist nämlich ganz einfach. Boerne ist mit dieser Dame ins Bett gestiegen, die nach Zeugenaussagen die Geliebte von Dr. Merdans ist. Er hat Boerne dabei gesehen, das Foto gemacht und ihn dann damit erpresst. Das konnte Boerne nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, ist zu ihm gefahren und hat ihn hinterrücks erstochen.“

„Professor Boerne, so viel Zeit muss sein“, brummte Thiel unwirsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Kommissar Engel warf ihm nur einen irritierten Blick zu, kam aber nicht zu einer Antwort, weil Frau Krusenstern auch noch etwas einzuwenden hatte.   
„Wenn Dr. Merdans das Bild gemacht hat, hätte er doch mit im Raum sein müssen, oder?“ 

Boerne hatte sie und Thiel sofort nachdem er das Foto gesehen hatte darüber informiert, dass er vor wenigen Stunden erst genau das gleiche Bild mit einem Erpresserbrief in seiner Post gefunden hatte. Sie hatten das ins Protokoll aufgenommen, wie es Standard war und sich dann von ihm Umschlag, Brief und Foto aushändigen lassen. Natürlich fanden sich keine anderen Fingerabdrücke als die Frau Hallers und des Professors. 

„Und warum hätte Professor Boerne das tun sollen?“, mischte sich Frau Klemm ein. Ihre Stimme klang noch etwas tiefer als sonst, wie immer, wenn sie schlecht gelaunt war. 

„Das sagte ich bereits“, gab Engel schnippisch zurück. „Er wurde erpresst. Das konnte ein Boerne doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.“

„Also hören Sie mal! Es ist doch kein Motiv jemanden umzubringen, nur weil man mit einer Frau im Bett fotografiert wurde. Die Frau ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Hure und Boerne ist nicht…“ 

„Hostess!“, schnitt Engel Nadeshda das Wort ab. „Sie ist eine Hostess und sie gab an, dass Boerne sie in das Zimmer gezerrt hatte und ziemlich derb mit ihr umgegangen sei.“

„Wo sind dann die Blutergüsse?“, meldete sich nun doch auch Silke zu Wort. Bisher hatte sie nur wie betäubt auf einem Stuhl gesessen und sich gefragt, wie sie alle aus diesem Alptraum herauskommen könnten. Boerne ein kaltblütiger Mörder? Das passte nicht in das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Kaltblütig war er, ja, kaltschnäuzig auch, aber er war definitiv kein Mörder. 

„Blutergüsse?“ 

Silke konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie mit den Augen rollte. „Hätte Professor Boerne sie mit Gewalt genommen, was er der Aussage der Frau nach ja wohl getan hat, müsste sie Blutergüsse haben. Mehrere und an typischen Stellen, Oberarme und Hüfte zum Beispiel“, dozierte sie und merkte gar nicht, dass sie dabei einen ähnlichen Ton anschlug wie Boerne, registrierte nur Thiels dezent verwunderten Blick.   
„Professor Boerne treibt viel Sport. Er reitet, spielt Golf und Klavier. Deshalb hat er sehr kräftige Hände. Er hätte Blutergüsse verursacht, wenn sie sich gewehrt hätte.“

„Dann hat sie sich eben nicht gewehrt. Diese Frauen wissen, wie sie mit gewalttätigen Männern umgehen müssen.“ 

Nun rollte Silke doch mit den Augen. War der so borniert oder tat der nur so? „Wurde sie auf Blutergüsse oder andere Verletzungen hin untersucht?“

„Selbstverständlich! Mit negativem Ergebnis“, mischte sich Engels Assistent, ein schmächtiger, dunkelhaariger Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, ein.   
„Woher stammt eigentlich das Foto? Ich meine, wer hat es gemacht?“ Nadeshda beharrte auf ihrer Frage, die noch nicht beantwortet worden war. 

Wieder mischte sich der Assistent ein: „Das ist noch nicht beantwortet, die Untersuchungen laufen noch.“ 

Thiel schaute erstaunt auf. „Wurde das Zimmer denn noch nicht untersucht? Ich meine das, wo Professor Boerne und… naja…“

„Wie gesagt, die Untersuchungen laufen noch.“ Für Kommissar Engel schien die Sache fürs Erste erledigt zu sein. „Ich werde jetzt das Verhör fortsetzen, vermutlich brauchen wir dann gar keine weiteren Untersuchungen.“

Er ließ die verblüfften Frauen und Thiel einfach stehen, als er mit seinem Assistenten aus dem Raum stolzierte.   
Thiel stand sofort auf und folgte ihm. „Moment noch Kollege, ich komme mit.“ 

Es passte Engel ganz und gar nicht, aber Frau Klemm hatte irgend ein Ass, oder eine Gefälligkeit, aus dem Ärmel gezaubert, die seinem Vorgesetzten keine andere Wahl ließ, als ihm die Order zu geben Thiel bei den Verhören dabei sein zu lassen. 

Als die drei Frauen allein waren sackte Silke auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Nadeshda trat zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Boerne so was macht, Frau Haller. Er kann zwar richtig fies sein, aber nein… so was macht der nicht“, murmelte sie und sah dabei genauso traurig aus, wie Silke sich fühlte. 

„Frau Krusenstern?“ Frau Klemm unterbrach die sich ausbreitende beklemmende Stille nach einem Moment. „Sie könnten da eine Idee haben mit dem Foto. Sehen Sie mal, ob sie sich da nicht irgendwie einschmuggeln können.“

Nadeshda und Silke schauten überrascht auf. Es war zwar nicht unüblich, dass die Staatsanwältin Druck machte, aber auf diese Weise hatte sie sich sonst nur selten in die Ermittlungen eingemischt. 

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Boerne das gewesen sein soll“, fügte die ältere Frau hinzu. „Und Engel hat sich auf ihn eingeschossen, der schaut doch gar nicht nach einem anderen Motiv.“

Nadeshda nickte langsam und ein entschlossener Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine Idee.“

~~

„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend, nachdem Sie die Konferenz verlassen hatten?“

Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen. Es waren immer wieder die gleichen Fragen. Er kannte die Taktik, hatte sie, von der anderen Seite des verspiegelten Fensters aus selbst schon bei Thiel beobachtet, wenn der einen Verdächtigen weichkochte.   
Nun hatten sie ihn zermürbt, denn er saß nun schon seit mehr als drei Stunden in diesem Raum, wurde immer und immer wieder mit dem gleichen Irrsinn bombardiert. Langsam überlegte er wirklich ernsthaft, einen Anwalt hinzuzuziehen.

„Ich habe Frau Haller nach Hause gebracht, bin dann in meine Wohnung gefahren und habe geschlafen“, gab er die gleiche Antwort, die er schon seit Stunden gab.

„Falsch!“, donnerte der Kommissar plötzlich so laut, dass Boerne unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Er war müde und er verstand nicht, warum er das getan haben sollte. Er hatte keine Berührungspunkte mit Merdans, die einen Mord gerechtfertigt hätten.   
„Wir haben Ihre Wohnung untersucht“, triumphierte Engel und schien sich über Thiels grimmigen Blick zu freuen. „Es war völlig eindeutig nachweisbar, dass sie die letzte Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbracht haben.“ 

Boerne seufzte leise. Es stimmte. Er hatte nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen. Weil er es einfach nicht fertig gebracht hatte. 

Der Sex mit der Hostess war körperlich befriedigend gewesen. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, da es schon Monate her war, dass er mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte. Auch wenn sie ihn kaum in sinnlicher Weise angesprochen hatte. Es hatte ihn sogar eher abgestoßen, dass sie ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit an den Schritt griff und dass Alberich in genau dem Moment nach oben gesehen hatte, hatte die Situation nicht gerade verbessert. Deshalb hatte er nachgegeben, als sie vorschlug in eines der Zimmer zu verschwinden. 

Warum auch nicht, verdammt noch mal! Er war auch nur ein Mann, mit durchaus normalen körperlichen Bedürfnissen. Wer war er, dass er nicht nachgab, wenn sie sich ihm derartig an den Hals warf? 

Allerdings kam die Ernüchterung schneller, als ihm lieb war und er war geradezu aus dem Zimmer geflohen, konnte den Geruch nach Parfüm und Sex nicht länger ertragen. Er war nach draußen auf die Terrasse gegangen und hatte versucht in der kühlen Nachtluft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. 

Als ihm das, nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit gelungen war, hatte er sich nach Alberich umgesehen. Als er sie nirgends finden konnte, hatte er mit einem enttäuschten Kloß im Magen seinen Wagen geholt. Suchend fuhr er dann noch einmal am Haupteingang vorbei und entdeckte sie. Sofort war es ihm leichter ums Herz geworden, hatte er doch befürchtet, sie wäre ihrerseits mit einer Begleitung gegangen. 

Sie war hübsch und sie hatte heute Abend einige Blicke auf sich gezogen, die nicht nur etwas mit Ihrer Körpergröße zu tun hatten. Das lange, schmal geschnittene Abendkleid aus dunkelgrüner Seide hatte ihre weibliche Figur, ihre grünen Augen und die kunstvoll aufgesteckten Haare vorteilhaft betont. Oh ja, sie wusste ihre Vorzüge zu betonen. 

Auf der Fahrt hatte sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihm nicht grollte und auch nichts Besonderes darin sah, dass er mit der Hostess aufs Zimmer verschwunden war.   
Es war Mitternacht gewesen, als er sie schließlich vor ihrer Wohnung aussteigen ließ und sich mit einem Handkuss von ihr verabschiedete. 

Danach war er tatsächlich nach Hause gefahren. Die Wohnung war ihm jedoch kalt und abweisend erschienen. Leer. 

Während seiner Ehe hatte er mit seiner Frau in einer Villa am Stadtrand gewohnt, die sie nach der Scheidung behalten hatte. Es war ihm egal gewesen, denn er wollte das Gebäude nicht. Stattdessen war er in diese Wohnung gezogen, die ihm, mit noch zwei weiteren, in diesem Haus nahe der Innenstadt gehörte. Eigentlich fühlte er sich darin wohl, doch heute schienen die Räume ihn auszulachen, verhöhnten ihn mit ihrem leeren Schall. 

Müde, frustriert und ausgebrannt hatte er im Schlafzimmer den Smoking gegen den Pyjama getauscht. Als sein Blick jedoch auf das ordentlich gemachte Doppelbett fiel, brachte er es einfach nicht fertig, sich hineinzulegen. Nicht zum ersten Mal war es ihm viel zu riesig erschienen. Es fehlte eine Frau darin, für die er nicht nur eine schnelle Nummer nebenher war.   
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich sogar eine gewisse, sehr kleine Frau darin vorgestellt, doch diesen Gedanken schnell wieder verdrängt. Sie waren Kollegen und mehr nicht und das würde wohl auch so bleiben. 

Also war er ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, hatte sich dort auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und war schließlich eingeschlafen. 

„Ich habe auf dem Sofa übernachtet. Mein Genick ist jetzt noch etwas steif davon“, war alles, was er von seinen Erinnerungen dem Kommissar preisgab. 

„Auf dem Sofa? Warum das denn?“ Der Kommissar… Engel war sein Name… musterte ihn. 

Boerne stöhnte genervt. „Sind Sie noch nie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen?“

„Doch… aber ich habe mich auch noch nie darüber beschwert, dass man davon ein steifes Genick bekommt“, kam die süffisante Antwort. 

Der Professor verbarg einen Moment lang den Kopf in den Händen, schaute dann zur Seite.   
„Ich… ich konnte an dem Abend einfach nicht ins Bett gehen… in ein leeres Doppelbett“, gab er stockend und so leise zurück, dass Thiel ihn fast nicht verstand. 

Engel hatte ihn jedoch verstanden. „Wer hätte ihrer Meinung nach denn darin liegen sollen?“

Boerne sah auf. „Niemand… ach, ich weiß nicht… was soll das überhaupt?“ 

Der Kommissar setzte sich und lehnte sich vertraulich über den Tisch. „Hören Sie Boerne, alles was ich von Ihnen will, ist dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen.“

„Aber ich sage die Wahrheit!“ fuhr Boerne auf. Er hatte genug, wollte hier nur noch raus. 

„Dann erzählen Sie uns nicht länger Märchen“, fauchte Engel zurück. 

Thiel stand auf. „Ich glaube, das bringt jetzt nichts mehr. Lassen wir ihn noch eine Weile schmoren“, schlug er vor, griff nach Engels Arm und dirigierte den anderen Kommissar aus dem Raum. 

Dieser war zu überrumpelt um sofort zur reagieren. Dafür donnerte er vor der Tür los. „Was soll das, Thiel? Was fällt Ihnen…“

„Nu kommen Sie mal wieder runter, Engel. Boerne ist fertig, sehen Sie das nicht? Ich glaube ihm, dass er wirklich in seiner Wohnung war. Er hat den Erpresserbrief ja auch erst heute Morgen bekommen, in Beisein von Frau Haller. Er wusste gestern Nacht noch gar nichts davon.“

Engel gab fürs Erste nach, was aber wohl mehr daran lag, dass er einen Kaffee wollte. Zumindest stürzte er sich geradezu auf die Thermoskanne, die Nadeshda eben hereinbrachte. Sie schenkte dem Kommissar ein und nahm dann Thiel beiläufig zur Seite. 

„Ich habe mich als griechische Putzfrau getarnt in das Kongresszentrum geschlichen. Dort habe ich so getan, als könnte ich nicht lesen, weshalb ich natürlich auch das Polizeisiegel an dem Zimmer nicht lesen konnte. Ich bin rein und habe saubergemacht und dann habe ich das hier gefunden.“ Sie schob Thiel einen Asservatenbeutel in die Jackentasche, meinte dann lauter:   
„Vorsicht Chef, der Kaffee ist heiß.“ 

Thiel griff in die Tasche, schob den Beutel noch ein wenig tiefer hinein und zog die Hand mit einem Tempo darin wieder heraus. Er presste sich das Taschentuch gegen die Lippen, als hätte er sie sich verbrannt. „Danke für die Warnung, Nadeshda“, brummte er. 

„Bringen Sie Boerne auch einen Kaffee, das wird ein langer Tag heute, scheint mir“, wies er sie an. „Ich geh erst mal was essen.“ 

Dann verschwand er, ohne Engel die Chance zu geben ihn zurückzuhalten.

Auf dem schnellsten Weg eilte er zur Spurensicherung, übergab dort die kleine Kamera, denn das war es, was Nadeshda in seine Jacke geschmuggelt hatte, zur Untersuchung und kehrte zum Verhörzimmer zurück. 

Er kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Boerne zitternd das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. 

~~

„Und was sollte das? Warum unterstellen Sie ihm Dinge, die er einfach nicht getan hat?“ Thiel war sauer.  
Er war mehr als sauer.   
Er war stinkwütend.   
Und wenn er wütend war, dann brüllte er.   
So wie jetzt. 

Kommissar Engel zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt. „Ich hatte ihn fast so weit, da müssen Sie mich aus dem Zimmer holen. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, sage ich Ihnen.“

„Meine Herren? Es haben sich neue Erkenntnisse ergeben“, erklang da vom Eingang her Frau Klemms Bariton. 

Beide Kommissare fuhren herum. „So?“ „Welche?“ 

„Die Kamera, mit der die Bilder aufgenommen worden waren, und die Ihr Team nicht gefunden hat, ist übersäht mit Fingerabdrücken von…“ Sie kostete die Spannung noch einen Moment aus, ließ dann die Bombe platzen. „… Dr. Merdans.“

„Ja, sicher. Er hat ja auch die Bilder machen lassen um Boerne damit zu erpressen“, gab Engel zurück.

„Blödsinn“, brummte Thiel. „Das wäre zu einfach.“

~~

Nadeshda und Silke saßen währenddessen vor Nadeshdas Computer und schauten sich die Kopie des Filmes an, die Nadeshda schnell angefertigt hatte, bevor sie die Kamera Thiel brachte. 

Silke wusste nicht, ob sie fasziniert sein sollte oder sich wegen des Vertrauensbruchs, den sie hier ihrem Chef gegenüber begang schämen sollte. Doch Frau Krusenstern hatte eine Zeugin gebraucht.   
Der kurze Film zeigte Boerne und die Hostess im Bett. Dass Boerne dabei nicht nur eine gute Figur machte, sondern ziemlich einfallsreich war und sich durchaus um die Dame kümmerte, ließ Silkes Ohren glühen. Wie sollte sie ihm nur jemals wieder in die Augen schauen? Oder auf seine spöttischen Bemerkungen kontern? 

Nun, wenn ihnen nichts einfiel würde Boerne für Jahre in die JVA wandern und dies hier würde nie zum Thema zwischen ihnen werden. 

Silke rieb sich müde über die Schläfen. Sie war in der letzten Nacht noch lange nicht zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte zudem noch schlecht geträumt. Inzwischen hatten sich deshalb Müdigkeit, Anspannung und Schreck hinter ihrer Stirn zu einem dumpfen Kopfschmerz zusammengeballt, der ihr das Denken schwer machte. 

Dumpf sah sie zu, wie Boerne ein Kondom aus der Tasche seiner Smokinghose zog und es sich überstreifte. Die Hostess schnurrte etwas und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, was er mit einem kehligen Stöhnen quittierte. 

„Wurde die Hostess schon befragt?“, platzte es aus Silke heraus, als sich plötzlich ein vager Gedanke den Weg durch die Kopfschmerzen bahnte. 

Nadeshda, die mit ebenso roten Ohren auf den Bildschirm schaute, nickte knapp. „Ja, viel hat das aber wohl nicht ergeben.“ 

„Wer hat sie verhört? Engel?“

„Jemand aus seinem Team.“

Silke griff nach Nadeshdas Schulter und rüttelte sie. „Sie müssen nochmal mit ihr sprechen, Nadeshda. Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß noch was.“

Thiels Assistentin musterte neugierig geworden die kleine Frau neben sich. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“

Silke seufzte leise. „Dass mir das aber auch nicht vorher eingefallen ist… Ich war auf der Toilette… nach dem Empfang und nachdem Boerne mit ihr… Zwei Hostessen kamen herein und unterhielten sich. Das heißt, nur die eine sprach von dem Mann, mit dem sie eben auf dem Zimmer gewesen war. Es musste Boerne gewesen sein. Sie meinte, sie hätte von Merdans den Auftrag bekommen, Boerne abzuschleppen und mit ihm im üblichen Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie war ganz begeistert von ihm.“

Nadeshda sprang elektrisiert auf. „Das MUSS was zu bedeuten haben. Ich werde der Dame gleich mal einen Besuch abstatten.“   
Sie schnappte ihre Jacke und stob aus dem Raum. Silke sackte wieder auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und betrachtete das Standbild, der Film war offenbar zu Ende. Es war die Aufnahme vom Foto.

~~

„Ach? Sie meinen wirklich, Dr. Merdans hätte die Kamera im Zimmer versteckt?“ 

Nadeshda war so frustriert, dass sie fast schon mit den Zähnen knirschte. Die Hostess war eine harte Nuss.   
„Ja. Sie haben eben selbst bestätigt, dass Sie *wie immer* ins gleiche Zimmer gegangen sind. Warum *wie immer* und warum das gleiche Zimmer?“

Die Frau schwieg bockig und Nadeshda beschloss die Taktik zu wechseln.   
„Bitte, es geht um Professor Boerne, um den Mann, der mit Ihnen in diesem Zimmer war. Er wird beschuldigt Dr. Merdans getötet zu haben, kann es aber nicht gewesen sein.“  
Sie lehnte sich damit weit aus dem Fenster, überschritt ihre Kompetenzen und ignorierte alles, was man ihr auf der Polizeischule beigebracht hatte. Aber sie hatte von Thiel auch gelernt auf die eigene Intuition zu hören und auf Vorschriften zu pfeifen. 

Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie sich die Mine der Frau veränderte. Sie zögerte, druckste herum und meinte dann schließlich. „Naja… er war schon ein Süßer und seit Langem der Erste der sich auch um mich gekümmert hat.“   
Sie stockte, spielte mit den Knöpfen an ihrer Bluse. „Merdans hat gerne zugesehen. Aber er konnte natürlich nicht im Zimmer blieben und so kam er auf die Idee, eine Kamera zu installieren. Die Kamera hatte einen Bewegungssensor, so dass ich sie nicht einschalten musste. Gestern Abend rief er mich an und gab mir den Auftrag, diesen komischen Kauz, der die Preisverleihung gewinnen würde, in das Zimmer abzuschleppen. War gar nicht so einfach, aber als ich ihm an die Wäsche ging, kam er mit.“

Nadeshda schluckte. „Hat Merdans Ihnen öfters ähnliche Aufträge gegeben?“

Die Frau nickte knapp. „Bei jeder größeren Konferenz oder Preisverleihung. Er mochte es, wenn die ganzen hohen Tiere vor mir die Hose runterließen. Es hat ihn scharf gemacht, verstehen Sie?“

„Naja… Hat er diese anderen Männer auch erpresst?“

„Erpresst? Nein. Ihm ging es nicht ums Geld. Er wollte nur gucken, das habe ich doch schon gesagt.“

Nadeshda sah ein, dass sie so nicht weiterkommen würde und verabschiedete sich. Nachdenklich fuhr sie ins Präsidium zurück. 

~~

Eine halbe Stunde später schaute sie bestürzt auf einen völlig in sich zusammengesackten Boerne, der sich kaum noch auf dem Stuhl aufrecht halten konnte. Er war müde und sichtlich erschöpft. „Was ist denn mit dem passiert?“

„Engel ist ihm passiert“, schnaubte Thiel. Eine Wolke aus Entrüstung, Missmut und Sorge um seinen Kollegen umgab ihn wie eine Wolke. „Dieser… Kommissar… hat sich an ihm festgebissen und zerfleischt ihn gerade da drinnen. Ich wurde rausgeworfen, als ich ein paar Mal dazwischen ging“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. 

„Ich hab da vielleicht was, Chef“, versuchte Nadeshda ihn abzulenken. „Frau Haller hat auf der Toilette zwei Hostessen belauscht, die sich über Boerne unterhalten hatten. Ich bin dann noch mal zu Boernes Hostess gefahren und habe mit ihr gesprochen. Sie sagte, Merdans hätte ihr den klaren Auftrag gegeben Boerne abzuschleppen und zwar in genau das Zimmer, in dem Merdans eine Kamera installiert hatte. Es ging dabei nicht um Boerne, sondern darum, dass Merdans ein Spanner war, der seine Geliebte mit den hohen Tieren sehen wollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemanden gefilmt hatte, aber er hatte noch nie jemanden erpresst. Er wollte nur seine Privatpornos.“

Thiel hatte zuerst mit finsterer Miene zugehört, war dann aber immer aufgeregter geworden. Als sie geendet hatte, stürmte er mit den Worten: „Die SpuSi hat in Merdans Büro und Wohnung jede Menge Filmaufnahmen gefunden, die aber auf Engels Anweisung nicht weiter beachtet“, aus dem Raum. 

Nadeshda verschränkte die Arme und starrte grimmig durch die Glasscheibe auf einen Boerne, der den Tränen nahe zu sein schien. 

~~

„Diese Mal bringt mich nicht Boerne zum Kotzen, sondern dieser Merdans“, kommentierte Thiel einige Zeit später die Filme, die er sich zusammen mit Frau Haller und Frau Klemm ansah. Die Frau blieb die gleiche, auch das Zimmer, nur die Männer wechselten im 20-Minuten-Rhythmus, den so lange lief ein einzelner Film. Sie waren sehr schnell dazu übergegangen, nur kurz in den Film reinzuschauen um zu sehen, welcher Mann dieses Mal das zweifelhafte Glück hatte, von Merdans und seine Geliebten ausgesucht worden zu sein.

Ein Mann tauchte dabei allerdings öfters auf und Thiel hatte Nadeshda, die sich das Elend im Verhörzimmer nicht mehr länger hatte mit ansehen können, damit beauftragt Namen und Lebenslauf herauszubekommen. 

Sie hatte recht schnell ein Ergebnis gehabt und war nun mit zwei Polizisten unterwegs, um den Mann ins Kommissariat zu bringen. 

Es war Dr. Kurt Achfeld, der Assistent von Dr. Merdans. 

~~

„Herr Engel? Kommen Sie bitte nach draußen“, orderte Staatsanwältin Klemm an, nachdem sie ohne anzuklopfen ins Verhörzimmer marschiert war. Sie wartete gar nicht ab, ob der Kommissar ihr folgte, sondern machte einfach kehrt und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen. Dort nickte sie Frau Haller freundlich zu, die mit einem Tablett, mit einer Tasse Kaffee und zwei belegten Broten, wartend bereit stand. 

Kaum war Engel im Vorzimmer, huschte Silke zu Boerne ins Verhörzimmer. „Chef? Ich bringe Ihnen was zu essen, Sie haben ja den ganzen Tag noch nichts gehabt.“  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und musterte den sonst so stolzen und eloquenten Mann. Boernes Gesicht war aschfahl, sein meist streng nach hinten gekämmtes Haar hing ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Haltung war alles andere als aufrecht. 

„Danke, Alberich“, murmelte er leise und nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee. „Ich weiß nicht, warum dieser Kommissar… Sie müssen mir glauben, dass…“  
Silke nahm seine Hand und drückte sie begütigend. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht waren. Und Herr Thiel und Frau Krusenstern wissen das auch. Ich darf Ihnen nichts Genaues sagen, aber die beiden haben inzwischen einen weiteren Verdächtigen aufgespürt. Deshalb wurde Engel auch rausgerufen.“

Boerne schaute sie müde und gleichzeitig dankbar an und erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand, sagte jedoch nichts. Dann ließ er ihre Hand los und begann zu essen.

~~

Kommissar Engel stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Vorgesetzten, Hauptkommissar Escher, der eigens angereist war. Die Standpauke, die er hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, klingelte ihm immer noch in den Ohren. Ganz ausgestanden war es aber noch nicht. 

„Inzwischen dürfte doch zweifelsfrei bewiesen sein, dass Professor Boerne nicht der Täter war. Er hatte weder Blutspritzer, noch Hautpartikel des Opfers am Körper. Er hatte erst am Morgen den Erpresserbrief erhalten und was seitdem in ständiger Gesellschaft von Frau Haller und seines Teams in der Gerichtsmedizin gewesen. Warum beißen Sie sich so an ihm fest?“

„Dr. Merdans war eine Konkurrenz für ihn, sowohl privat als auch als Wissenschaftler“, gab Engel knapp zurück. „

„Erklären Sie das?“, mischte sich Frau Klemm ein, die es sich natürlich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, dabei zu sein, auch wenn sie dafür ihre schon längst überfällige Zigarette etwas später würde rauchen können.

Engel deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in das Verhörzimmer, wo Frau Haller sich Boerne gegenüber gesetzt hatte und seine Hand festhielt, während er hungrig aß. „Das die beiden was miteinander haben sieht ein Blinder. Sie fällt also als Entlastungszeugin aus. Zudem war sie dabei, als Boerne das Foto bekommen hat. Sie war auch gestern Abend dabei UND….“ er machte eine dramatische Pause „… sie hat gesehen, wie Boerne mit der Hostess aufs Zimmer ging.“

„Warum sitzt dann Boerne da drin und nicht Frau Haller?“ Frau Klemm spielte nur ungern den Advocatus diaboli, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. 

„Weil sie zu klein ist. Sie hätte Merdans nicht erstechen können. Die Ergebnisse meines Pathologen sind eindeutig.“

Frau Klemm schnaubte empört und überlegte, ob sie sich jetzt gleich eine Zigarette anzünden sollte. „Was hat das aber mit Merdans zu tun?“

„Dr. Merdans hat versucht Frau Haller für sein Institut abzuwerben. Zudem hat er sie im Park sehr deutlich umgarnt und sie geküsst.“ 

„Ach, und deshalb hätte Boerne ihn umbringen sollen?“ Thiel war hinzugekommen und hatte die letzten Sätze gehört. „Das ist kompletter Unsinn. Zwischen Boerne und Frau Haller läuft nix, so wie der auf ihr rumhackt.“  
Er baute sich vor Kommissar Engel auf. „Wie wäre es stattdessen, wenn Sie sich mal um Herrn Dr. Achfeld kümmern würden. Den haben wir aufgrund der von Ihnen ignorierten Videokassetten ausfindig gemacht. Ihr schöner Herr Merdans war nämlich ein Spanner, der sich ein kleines feines Privatpornokino aufgebaut hat. Sie finden darin alles, was in Münster Rang und Namen hat.“ Boernes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und er genoss die Situation sichtlich. 

„Lassen Sie Boerne erst mal vom Haken, er bliebt jedoch in Untersuchungshaft“, ordnete Hauptkommissar Escher an. „Und schauen Sie, was Sie aus diesem Dr. Achfeld herausbekommen.“ 

Sein grimmiger Blick streifte Thiel und die Staatsanwältin. „Wir sprechen uns noch… Die Anweisung sich herauszuhalten war klar und deutlich genug, oder?“

„Ach Simon“, schnurrte Frau Klemm und hakte sich bei ihm unter, während sie ihn in Richtung Ausgang zog, „ich hätte da eine Idee, wo wir ganz entspannt über die ganze Sache reden könnten. Da können wir auch gleich noch über den Fall mit den drei Jungs reden, der…“ 

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als die Stimme der Staatsanwältin im Treppenhaus verklang. Sie würde sie alle da schon wieder rausboxen. Auch wenn sie ihnen manchmal das Leben schwer machte, so hatte sie doch, manchmal, das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. 

Engel unterbrach seine Gedanken mit einem mürrischen „Nun holen Sie ihn da schon raus und bringen Sie mir Dr. Achfeld.“

Thiel kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. 

~~

Zu ihrer Überraschung durfte Silke bei ihm bleiben, als er in einem Verwahrungsraum des Kommissariats untergebracht wurde. Sie hatte allerdings auch getrickst, indem sie vorgab Boernes Gesundheitszustand erforderte die Anwesenheit eines Arztes und da sie praktischerweise Internistin war… 

Nun saß sie neben ihm auf der schmalen Liege in einem Raum, der sonst als Ausnüchterungszelle diente.   
Boerne hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Ihm schien kalt zu sein, aber wohl nicht weil es im Raum kühl gewesen wäre. Deshalb hatte sie ihm eine Wolldecke um die Schultern gelegt, die zur Ausstattung des Raumes gehörte. Er hatte es sich gefallen lassen und grübelte nun still vor sich hin.   
Vorhin hatten sie darüber gesprochen, wie er in diese Situation hatte kommen können, waren aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.  
Sie hatte ihm sogar von dem belauschten Gespräch in der Toilette erzählt – Frau Klemm hatte es ihr erlaubt – und einen Moment lang schien es ihm unangenehm gewesen zu sein, dass sie erfahren hatte, was in dem Raum vorgefallen war.

Sie hatte jedoch nichts von der Aufnahme erzählt und ging auch gar nicht näher auf seine fast verschämten Ausflüchte ein, so dass er sich schnell wieder entspannte. 

Das würde ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben.

„Dieser Merdans hat tatsächlich alle dabei gefilmt?“, fragte er, noch immer ungläubig. 

Silke nickte. „Ich habe mit Frau Krusenstern einige der Filme angesehen, sie brauchte eine zweite Zeugin“, fügte sie hinzu, als sie Boernes Blick bemerkte. „Und Sie brauchen mich gar nicht so mit hochgezogenen Brauen anschauen!“

„War das nicht ein bisschen zu groß für Sie… Zeugin bei der Sichtung von Beweismaterial?“

Sie boxte ihm in die Rippen. „Och, da gab es ziemlich große Tiere mit ziemlich kleinen…“

„Alberich! Nun ist aber gut. Es gibt Dinge, da sind Sie nun wirklich zu klein dafür.“

Sie lachte gutmütig, froh darüber immer noch so mit Boerne reden zu können.   
„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob dieser Dr. Achfeld der Täter ist. Alles was Herr Thiel und Frau Krusenstern über ihn haben ist, dass er öfters auf den Filmen auftaucht und Merdans Assistent ist.“

„Hmm“, brummte Boerne. „Nicht nur sein Assistent. Achfeld ist scharf auf Merdans Position und er ist Merdans größter Konkurrent, wenn es um Veröffentlichungen oder Wissenschaftspreise geht, ganz gleich um welchen genau. Beide sind jedoch um Klassen schlechter als ich, so dass sie mir nie gefährlich werden können“, murmelte er müde. 

Silke fuhr jedoch erregt auf. „Die beiden konkurrieren mit Ihnen um die Auszeichnungen?“

„Das sagte ich gerade“, gab Boerne zurück und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter sich. 

„Das könnte ein Motiv sein… ich meine… Wenn Achfeld Merdans ersticht und es schafft Ihnen das in die Schuhe zu schieben, so dass Sie verurteilt werden… dann hat er zwei Konkurrenten auf einmal ausgeschaltet!“

Nun setzte sich auch Boerne wieder auf. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist es, Alberich! Sie haben den Fall gelöst.“

Völlig überrumpelt von Boernes plötzlichem Überschwang ließ sie die Umarmung zu, machte sich aber dann doch los, als er sie scheinbar gar nicht mehr freigeben wollte.   
„Ich muss…“ Sie räusperte sich und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich muss das Thiel erzählen… oder besser Sie erzählen ihm das selbst.“

Auf ihr energisches Klopfen hin öffnete der davor stationierte Wärter die Tür und sie bat ihn Kommissar Thiel herzubringen. 

~~

Thiel war zunächst über die Unterbrechung wenig erfreut, hatte er doch diesen Achfeld gerade so weit, dass er gestand von den Filmen gewusst zu haben. Wenn das mal kein Motiv war? 

Als er jedoch von Boerne erfuhr, dass Achfeld sowohl beruflich, als auch als Wissenschaftler mit Merdans konkurriert hatte, war es leicht für ihn, den Mikrobiologen zum Geständnis zu bewegen. Kommissar Engel hatte alles mit säuerlicher Miene beobachtet und es war Thiel eine Genugtuung ihm ein süffisantes „So macht man das, Herr Kollege“ unter die Nase zu reiben, als dieser mit seinem Team wieder abzog. 

~~

Seit diesem Zwischenfall waren zwei Tage vergangen und Boerne hatte darauf bestanden, alle, die an dem Drama beteiligt gewesen waren, zum Essen einzuladen.   
Zu Thiels Überraschung bestand er dabei nicht auf eines seiner üblichen Sternerestaurants, sondern bat sie am Abend zu Nadeshdas Vater. 

So kam es, dass Silke nun zwischen Professor Boerne und Herrn Thiel saß und Frau Klemm und Frau Krusenstern ihnen gegenüber in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke in der heimeligen Gaststätte Platz genommen hatten.

Sie hatten gut und reichlich gegessen und ließen den Abend nun mit angeregten Gesprächen ausklingen.  
Während des ganzen Abends hatte sich Boerne auffallend zuvorkommend um sie gekümmert und sie hatte selten einen so angenehmen Tischnachbarn gehabt. Dass sein Bein dabei immer wieder ihres streifte oder seine Hand mit ihrer zusammenstieß erklärte sie sich damit, dass sie doch recht eng nebeneinander saßen. 

„Einen Toast auf unsere Frau Haller“, meinte Thiel mitten im Gespräch und griff nach seinem Bierglas. Er wartete, bis alle Gläser oben waren, „Diesmal war sie es, die den Fall gelöst hat. Wenn sie nicht das Gespräch gehört hätte…“ Alle nickten und stießen mit den Gläsern an. 

Boerne hob ebenfalls sein Glas, doch sein Blick war längst nicht so weinselig wie der schon etwas unsichere Ausdruck auf Thiels Gesicht. „Auf Silke, die mit ihrem Mut, der so gar nicht zu Ihrer Körpergröße passt, gleich zwei Kommissaren gezeigt hat, dass auch kleine Frauen…“

„Nun küssen Sie sie schon“, fuhr Frau Klemm dazwischen. „Bevor Sie mit ihrer verschraubten Grammatik noch dafür sorgen, dass Frau Haller vor Langeweile einschläft.“ 

Boerne stutzte kurz und Silke fühlte, wie er sich neben ihr versteifte. Dann beugte er sich mit einem „Warum eigentlich nicht“ zu ihr und griff unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf ein wenig anzuheben. „Danke“, murmelte er und streifte leicht ihre Lippen mit seinen. 

Völlig überrumpelt blieb sie starr sitzen und schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an. „W… Wieso das jetzt?“, brachte sie schließlich hervor. Ihre Worte gingen jedoch im lauten Klatschen von Nadeshda und Thiel unter. 

Nicht so die Stimme der Staatsanwältin. „Das war schon lange fällig, Frau Haller. Boerne kann ja schon den ganzen Abend über kaum die Hände von Ihnen lassen. Was haben Sie eigentlich mit ihm angestellt?“

„Wie es scheint, hat unser Zwerg hier unseren großen Professor verzaubert“, spöttelte Thiel und Silke konnte gar nicht anders: sie musste einfach lachen. 

Später, viel später, stand sie leicht fröstelnd auf dem Bürgersteig und kramte ihren Autoschlüssel hervor. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen und sie waren alle inzwischen deutlich angeheitert. Sollte sie wirklich selbst fahren? Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Thiel hatte seinen Vater angerufen und war mit Boerne, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm davongefahren. Sie wohnte nur zwei Blocks weiter und hatte es abgelehnt mitzukommen.

Es war nicht weit bis zu ihrer Wohnung und der Vollmond warf sein silbriges Licht auf die noch von einzelnen Straßenlaternen erhellten Straßen.   
Boernes kurzer Kuss und Thiel Bemerkung kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch sie tat beides, wenn auch mit leichtem Bedauern, als eine Folge des Weines ab. Beide Männer, selbst die Staatsanwältin, hatten nicht gerade wenig getrunken, auch wenn ihr Boerne fast nüchtern erschienen war. Was bedeutete da schon ein solcher Kommentar?

Beschwingt ging sie den Gehweg entlang, als hinter ihr schnelle Schritte ertönten. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, erkannte dann jedoch Boerne, der mit wehendem Mantel angelaufen kam.   
„Alberich, warten Sie.“ 

Er erreichte sie und blieb vor ihr stehen, wich fast ein wenig verlegen ihrem Blick aus, gewann aber schnell seine Contenance zurück. „Ich… Sie können doch nicht alleine nach Hause gehen. Ich begleite Sie“, entschied er. 

„Gerne.“ Sie war sogar ein wenig froh darüber. Schweigend gingen sie die Straßen entlang und sie genoss die Ruhe und die frische Luft nach der doch irgendwann stickigen Gaststätte. 

„Wollten Sie nicht mit Herrn Thiel Senior nach Hause gebracht werden?“, erkundigte sie sich, als sie schon fast an Ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Thiel und Nadeshda wollten noch irgendwohin und Frau Klemm ließ sich überreden mitzugehen. Ich hatte zuerst gedacht, Sie wären auch eingestiegen. Als ich dann merkte, dass Sie offenbar alleine losgelaufen waren…“

Sie erinnerte sich, dass Boerne auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, während die anderen drei in den Fond geklettert waren. Sie fragte sich, wo sie da hätte sitzen sollen aber Boerne hielt sie manchmal offenbar für noch kleiner als sie war. Seltsamerweise machte ihr der Gedanke nichts aus. 

Sie hängte sich in Boernes Ellenbogen ein. „Danke, dass Sie mich nach Hause bringen.“ 

Er blieb stehen und wieder sah er sie mit diesem seltsamen Blick an, den er schon in der Gaststätte gehabt hatte… kurz vor dem Kuss.   
Sie schluckte, als die Stimmung plötzlich umschlug. Langsam beugte sich Boerne zu ihr hinunter und sie hob den Kopf an, kam ihm entgegen. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, aber es schien ihr völlig normal zu sein, ihn zu küssen.

Boernes Lippen waren warm, als sie sanft auf ihren lagen. Nach einem Moment löste er sich von ihr. „Ich hatte gedacht… dort in dem Verhörzimmer…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte Dich in das Konferenzzentrum mitgenommen, weil ich Dich an meiner Seite haben wollte. Dass ich Dich einfach habe stehen lassen… es war unverzeihlich… und ich…“

„Scht… Silke hob die Hand und legte sie auf Boernes Mund. „Du musst nicht alles erklären. Du wurdest von dem Verdacht befreit und das alles hat keine Folgen für Dich.“   
Sie schaffte es einfach nicht ihn weiterhin zu siezen. Nicht nach diesem Kuss eben. 

In stillem Einvernehmen gingen sie weiter und hatten Silkes Wohnung nur wenige Minuten später erreicht. An der Tür blieb Boerne stehen, während Silke die beiden Stufen hinaufstieg um aufzuschließen. Sie drehte sich in der offenen Tür um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie nur noch wenig kleiner war als er. 

„Es war ein schöner Abend, Alberich. Schlafen Sie gut.“ Er lächelte sie still an und wollte sich schon umwenden, als sie ihn am Arm festhielt. 

„Wo willst Du hin?“

„Nach Hause.“ Seinen Worten war nichts mehr von der intimen Stimmung eben anzumerken. Sie ignorierte es. 

„Wirklich?“ Sie zog an seinem Arm und nach kurzem Zögern gab er nach, folgte ihr ins Haus. Sie schloss die Tür und legte Jacke und Handtasche an der Garderobe ab. Dann schaute sie zu Boerne, der seltsam verloren im Flur stand. Er schien sich in seiner Haut ganz und gar nicht wohl zu fühlen. 

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich besprechen möchte“, meinte sie und ging voran ins Wohnzimmer. Dort streifte sie die hohen Schuhe ab und zog die Beine aufs Sofa. Boerne legte ebenfalls den Mantel ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel. Er sah sich leicht verwundert um, hatte er doch ganz offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Möbel ganz normale Dimensionen hatten und nicht explizit auf ihre Körpergröße angepasst waren. 

„Worum geht es?“ Boerne musterte nun sie, mit einem reichlich misstrauischen Ausdruck in den Augen. Sie schmunzelte. 

„Da gab es noch etwas, dass ich in der Toilette gehört habe, als die beiden Hostessen über dich sprachen.“

„So?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. 

„Allerdings. Ich habe es noch keinem erzählt, weil es nichts mit der Erpressung, dem Film oder Merdans zu tun hatte… sondern mit mir.“  
Sie beobachtete Boerne und schmunzelte, als Boerne sichtlich in seiner Erinnerung kramte und nicht darauf zu kommen schien, was sie meinte.

„Auf dem Video war übrigens nichts davon drauf“, fuhr sie fort und amüsierte sich insgeheim köstlich über seine verwirrte Miene. 

„Video? Hast Du etwa…?“, er fuhr halb aus dem Sessel auf. Doch sie winkte ab.   
„Habe ich und was ich gesehen habe…“ Sie schmunzelte still. Es war gemein von ihr, doch sie genoss es auch ein bisschen, ihn so verlegen zappeln zu sehen. 

Sein Finger fuhr in seinen Kragen und lockerte etwas die Krawatte, während er sie stirnrunzelnd musterte.   
„Frau Haller, wenn Sie mich hier erpressen wollen, dann lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass…“

Sie lachte hell auf. „Karl, lass gut sein!“   
Sie stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Er versuchte sofort von ihr abzurücken, kam jedoch nicht weit, da die andere Armlehne den zur Verfügung stehenden Platz begrenzte. 

„Ich möchte doch nur wissen, warum du am Ende meinen Namen sagst.“

~~~~~


	2. Unter Verdacht - Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne war in der eigentlichen Geschichte „Unter Verdacht“ zu wenig zu Wort gekommen und er ließ nicht locker, bis er für sich selbst die Geschehnisse ordnen durfte. Deshalb hat er nun dieses Sequel bekommen.

~~~~~  
Unter Verdacht – der nächste Morgen  
~~~~~

Boerne hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck Wasser, dann schaute er sinnend aus dem Fenster auf die stille Straße hinaus, die noch im friedlichen Schlummer des Morgengrauens lag. 

Die letzten Tage und Nächte hatten sein bisheriges Leben gründlich durcheinandergewirbelt und er war noch nicht bereit zum Alltag überzugehen. Erst musste er das alles für sich ordnen. 

Leicht fröstelnd, es war kühl im Zimmer, ging er die schmale Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in eine Wolldecke gekuschelt und mit an die Brust gezogenen Knien auf das Sofa setzte. 

Er fühlte sich wohl in der kleinen, gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnung. Lächelnd schaute er zum Esstisch hinüber, wo neben normal großen Stühlen auch ein kleinerer stand. Dies schien aber auch, neben strategisch verteilten Fußschemeln und Trittleitern, das einzige Zugeständnis an ihre Größe zu sein. Eigentlich erstaunte ihn das nicht, etwas anderes hätte auch gar nicht zu ihr gepasst.

Seine Gedanken drifteten zurück zu jenem Abend, als sie ihn, nachdem er sie tagelang überredet hatte, zu diesem unsäglichen Kongress begleitet hatte. Dort hatte sie sich scheinbar prächtig amüsiert, vor allem als dann später die Party begann. Sie hatte hinreißend ausgesehen im eleganten Abendkleid und mit hochgesteckten Haaren. Mit hohen Absätzen hatte sie noch ein paar Zentimeter herausgeschummelt und so war es nicht nur ihre geringe Körpergröße gewesen, die die Blicke auf sich gezogen hatte. 

Es hatte jede Menge Gesprächspartner für sie gegeben, so dass er sich irgendwann dezent zurückgezogen hatte. Sie brauchte ihn nicht als Wachhund neben sich und ihm war wohl bewusst, dass es einige gab, die seiner spitzen Zunge lieber aus dem Weg gingen und deshalb auf ein Gespräch mit ihr verzichteten. 

Ja, er wusste, dass sie eine sehr gute Rechtsmedizinerin war und nur, weil er das ihr und aller Welt nicht ständig auf die Nase band, stimmte es nicht weniger.  
Sie hatte sich diese Aufmerksamkeit an diesem Abend wirklich verdient. 

Um sie ungestört und unauffällig beobachten zu können hatte er sich irgendwann auf die Galerie zurückgezogen, von wo aus er die Aula unter sich gut übersehen konnte. 

Von dort hatte er dann auch bemerkt, dass sich zu weiter fortgerückter Stunde die üblichen Hostessen unter die hauptsächlich männliche Gästeschar mischten. Normalerweise wäre nun für ihn der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um zu gehen. Doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht allein zurück lassen und so war er geblieben er. 

Sie hatte wohl gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte, sondern hatte sich blenden mit einem der Wissenschaftler unterhalten, hatte sogar ganz offen mit ihm geflirtet.   
Es hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt, denn so sprach sie normalerweise nicht mit ihm. Sicher, er mochte ihre gegenseitigen Frozzeleien und auch, dass sie ihm kaum je eine Antwort schuldig blieb. Mit flirten hatte das aber wenig zu tun, auch wenn er es manchmal, halbherzig, versuchte. 

Er wusste natürlich, warum das so war, konnte aber hier nicht aus seiner Haut. Er mochte sie, als Kollegin, als Assistentin, als Frau und…. als Vertraute. Sie war schließlich die einzige, die er ab und an sehen ließ, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging oder ihm das Schicksal der Menschen, die auf seinem Tisch landeten, an die Nieren ging. 

Er hatte zwar gelernt, das zur Seite zu schieben, solange er seine Arbeit erledigte, doch wenn der Bericht getippt und die Kommissare informiert waren, dann holten sie ihn manchmal ein, die Geschichten, die die Toten ihm erzählten. Sie war die Einzige, die er in diesen Momenten in seiner Nähe duldete.   
Es tat ihm dann gut, wenn sie still bei ihm war, wortlos seine Gedanken beruhigte und ihm die Zeit gab, sich wieder von allem zu lösen und seine Contenance zurück zu gewinnen. 

Das war es vor allem, was er nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie gerne mit ihm arbeitete und sein Verhalten tolerieren konnte. Ob sie mehr in ihm sah wusste er nicht. Das Risiko sie mit einem Annäherungsversuch zu verjagen erschien ihm deshalb zu groß.   
Und, da war er ehrlich zu sich, bisher hatte es noch keine Frau lange an seiner Seite ausgehalten.

Das alles hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, seinen Träumen und Fantasien nachzuhängen, die sie beide nicht immer nur in der Rechtsmedizin sahen.

Eine der Hostessen hatte ihn grob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie ihn mit gekünstelt rauchiger Stimme angesprochen hatte. Zuerst hatte er versucht sie abzuwimmeln, doch als das nicht gelang, hatte er zu reden begonnen, wie immer wenn er nervös war. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr genau daran erinnern, was er ihr erzählt hatte; irgendwas über die Rechtsmedizin war es wohl gewesen, denn dazu fiel ihm immer etwas ein. 

Zwischendurch hatte er einen Blick nach unten geworfen und hatte genau in ihr fragend aufschauendes Gesicht geblickt. Sie schmunzelte und wandte sich ab, schien sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören, dass er hier mit einer Hure stand. Sie war nicht so naiv nicht zu wissen, welche Rolle die Hostessen spielten, oder? 

Sie war aus seinem Blickfeld geschlendert, um kurz darauf bei Merdans eingehakt den Ausgang in Richtung Garten anzusteuern. Dass im gleichen Moment die Hostess sehr direkt auf Tuchfühlung gegangen war, hatte ihn erschreckt zurückspringen lassen. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er ihr scheinbar so gleichgültig war, dass es sie nicht störte wenn er sich von einer Hure angrabschen ließ, ihr offenes Flirten zuerst mit diesem Wissenschaftler und nun mit Merdans und die Frau vor ihm, die sich ihm ohne Einschränkungen angeboten hatte, hatten seine Gedanken und seinen rationalen Verstand durcheinander wirbeln lassen. Er hatte seine sonst so rigorosen Grundsätze über den Haufen geworfen und war ihr in eines der Zimmer gefolgt. 

Dort war es schneller gegangen, als er im momentanen Chaos aus verletzten Gefühlen, Erregung und Frust hatte erfassen können. Froh über seine fast schon zynische Gewohnheit immer ein Kondom einzustecken - wann hätte er es je gebraucht? – hatte er sich dem Rausch des Augenblicks überlassen. Die Frau war kleiner als er gewesen, kleiner als die meisten der langbeinigen, fast magersüchtigen Hostessen, die sonst auf diesen Kongressen auftauchten. Sie war dennoch größer als sie gewesen und trotzdem wurde es ihm leicht gemacht, die dunklen Haare und das übermäßig geschminkte Gesicht zu ignorieren, selbst das zu moschuslastige Parfüm hatte er ausblenden können. Stattdessen war ein anderes Gesicht mit weichen Konturen und langen blonden Haaren in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht und hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, bis die Erregung verklungen und er sich dessen bewusst geworden war, was eben geschehen war. 

Die Frau hatte gelacht und eine spöttische Bemerkung gemacht, die er gar nicht richtig gehört hatte, als er sich so schnell es ging wieder angezogen hatte und geradezu aus dem Raum geflohen war. 

Die kalte Luft auf der Terrasse hatte seinen Kopf wieder klar werden lassen und er hätte zu der Zeit gerne einen Drink gehabt. Was, in Herrgottsnamen, hatte ihn geritten *das* zu tun?   
Er hatte es nicht gewusst, hatte nur gefühlt wie die eigentlich angenehme Lethargie nach dem Sex sich in seinem Magen zu einem schweren Klumpen aus Scham, Reue und Schuldbewusstsein zusammengeballt hatte. 

Er hatte nur noch weg gewollt von all dem. Er hatte sie gesucht, hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollen, hatte sie jedoch nicht gefunden. Erst als er nochmal am Eingang vorbei gefahren war, hatte sie dort gestanden, allein und frierend im Nieselregen. 

Sie war mitgefahren und das Gespräch im Auto hatte seine aufgewühlten Gefühle ein wenig beruhigt. Nicht jedoch genug, um sich nicht bewusst zu werden wie allein er war, als er schließlich in seiner Wohnung stand. 

Diese Einsamkeit war es auch gewesen, die ihn sich schließlich auf dem Sofa hatte zusammenrollen lassen, ganz ähnlich, so wie er jetzt hier saß. 

Er war schon früh am Morgen wieder in die Rechtsmedizin gegangen, auch wenn keine dringenden Aufgaben dort auf ihn gewartet hatten. Vielleicht war es die Vorfreude gewesen, sie dort wiederzusehen? Er hatte es nicht gewusst und wusste es auch jetzt nicht.   
Als sie dann gekommen war, hatte er sich hinter Routineaufgaben versteckt. Sie hatte es hingenommen, wie immer, und hatte ihren Teil der Aufgaben erledigt. Als sie dann den Umschlag mit dem Foto geöffnet hatte… 

Boerne stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warum war ihm das passiert? Bei dem einen Mal, bei dem er seinem Impuls nachgegeben hatte? 

Die nächsten Stunden zählten zu den peinlichsten und furchtbarsten seines bisherigen Lebens. Kommissar Engel hatte alles ans Tageslicht gezerrt, schonungslos und mit hämischer Genugtuung.  
Er war dankbar gewesen, als er Thiels stumme Unterstützung gespürt hatte. Der brummige Kommissar war so gut wie nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und hatte dafür gesorgt das Engel die Grenzen nicht überschritt. 

Dann, Stück für Stück, war die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen, weil die Menschen, mit denen er täglich zusammenarbeitete, an ihn glaubten – ihm glaubten. Auch das hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, einfach, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Er, der sich stets alleine hatte durchschlagen müssen, der mehr Hindernisse als Hilfe auf seinem Weg vorgefunden hatte… Plötzlich waren da Männer und Frauen, die auf seiner Seite standen und sich nicht scheuten, für ihn gegen klare Anordnungen zu verstoßen. 

Sie war schließlich bei ihm geblieben, als dieser andere Verdächtige verhört wurde. Sie hatten nur wenige Worte gewechselt, hatten sich auf das Nötigste beschränkt und er war froh darüber gewesen. Noch immer zu aufgewühlt und auch verletzt durch den Vertrauensbruch Merdans hatte er gar nicht reden wollen, sondern hatte sich hinter sein übliches Verhalten verschanzt. Sie hatte das verstanden und es akzeptiert. 

Dann war er durch das umfassende Geständnis des anderen Verdächtigen von jedem Verdacht befreit worden. Er hatte es zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht genießen können, war viel zu erledigt und von all dem erschlagen gewesen. Sobald er konnte war er nach Hause gefahren, doch zur Ruhe war er nicht gekommen. Immer wieder war ihm das Erlebte durch den Kopf gegangen, immer wieder hatte er sich gefragt, warum er nur in dieses Zimmer gegangen war. 

Sie hatte ihm von dem belauschten Gespräch erzählt und ihre Verlegenheit dabei hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie mehr gehört hatte, als sie hatte hören wollen. Doch wie viel sie tatsächlich gewusst hatte… das hatte sie ihn erst gestern Abend wissen lassen.

Er wusste, auch ihr war es unangenehm gewesen, wusste jedoch auch, dass alle, die dieses Foto oder die Aufnahmen gesehen hatten, dies in ihrer Funktion als Polizisten getan hatten. Sie würden niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren, weder ihm gegenüber und erst recht nicht gegenüber Dritten. Sie alle waren dazu in Ihrem Beruf zu professionell. 

Sie hatte als Zeugin fungieren müssen, eben weil Thiel bei ihm geblieben war und er war trotz allem froh, dass sie es gewesen war und nicht ein anderer Mitarbeiter aus Thiels Stab. Sie stand, wie alle anderen auch, unter absoluter Schweigepflicht und auch sie konnte alle beruflichen Aspekte von den privaten trennen. Das hatte sie ihm auch schon dadurch bewiesen, dass sie sich absolut nichts hatte anmerken lassen, von dem was sie erfahren hatte. 

Trotz dieses Wissens und dem uneingeschränkten Vertrauen, dass er ihr entgegen brachte, hatte er sich gewünscht, der Boden würde sich unter ihm auftun, als sie ihm ihre Frage gestellt hatte. Doch auch hier hatte sie mehr Größe bewiesen, als er ihr – nach all diesen Jahren – zugetraut hätte. 

Seine verlegen stammelnd vorgetragenen Erklärungen und Ausflüchte hatte sie schlicht mit einem Kuss beendet, war dann aufgestanden und hatte ihm ein Glas Wein angeboten. 

Danach… danach hatten sie sich lange unterhalten und auch sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie aus fast den gleichen Gründen wie er davor zurückgeschreckt war, ihm offen zu zeigen, was er ihr bedeutete.  
Sie waren beide solche Idioten gewesen! Irgendwann war es ihm ganz einfach und natürlich erschienen, sie zu sich auf den Sessel zu ziehen und sie zu küssen. 

Ihre Küsse hatten gut geschmeckt und er hatte mehr davon gewollt. Sie hatte es ihm gewährt. Dies… und mehr. 

Er lächelte still vor sich hin und stand auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich bereits ihren Weg in den Raum, als er wieder nach oben ging und sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss weckte. 

Sie seufzte leise, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und weckte mit ihren noch verschlafenen Küssen erneut seinen Hunger.   
„Komm wieder ins Bett, es ist noch so früh“, murmelte sie, schmunzelte dann schelmisch. „oder möchtest du etwa jetzt schon zur Arbeit, Herr Professor?“ 

„Nach dieser Nacht hätte ich eigentlich gedacht“, er senkte den Kopf und schaute sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg streng an. Da er aber keine Brille trug, grinste sie über diese typische Geste nur, „dass ich es geschafft hätte, meinem kleinen griesgrämigen Zwerg hier den Giftzahn zu ziehen.“

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du kennst mich nicht“, gab sie zurück und strich seine zerzausten und mal wieder viel zu langen Strähnen glatt. 

Er gab nach und schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke, wo sie sich sofort an ihn schmiegte. Er bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und strich über ihr Haar. „Nein, ich glaube, ich habe dich völlig unterschätzt.“


End file.
